Pet Names
by D3strud0
Summary: Lilly shows up with an injured dog and doesn't know what to do. The two decide to take care of it. Short Two-shot semi-fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hannah Montana. This fanfiction does not represent the actors or actresses in the television show. **

Miley was upstairs cleaning out her Hannah Closet when she heard a hysteric knocking at the front door. She came downstairs and saw Lilly anxiously kicking the door with her foot, while holding something in her arms.

"Lilly, what are you--?"As Miley opened the door, Lilly rushed in, and Miley was able to see what the thing in her arms was.

"Miley! Miley! What do we do? We gotta help her!" Lilly didn't pause between her sentences. She ran paced around panicked, looking at Miley pleadingly.

Miley stared at her, still trying to figure out what was going on. "A… A dog?"

Lilly nodded frantically, tears starting to appear in her eyes. "I found her on the back road on my way from the beach! I think she got hit by a car!"

"Lilly… Lilly, sit down, okay? Let's slow down and check how hurt she is," Lilly sniffled sat down on the couch. She stared down into the dog's eyes as Miley brought over an old towel. "Here, wrap her in this," Lilly nodded and gently wrapped the towel around the trembling dog.

The dog was medium sized with short hair and big brown puppy dog eyes. Miley saw how Lilly fidgeted with worry. "What kinda dog do you think it is?" She asked, trying to distract Lilly.

Lilly continued to look down at the dog thoughtfully. "I-I dunno… She kinda looks like a Scooby Doo,"

"Mm, you're right, she does. But she's smaller and she's got some spots. Maybe she's a mix,"

"Y-yeah," Lilly nodded. A silence formed between them as Lilly started to stroke the dog's head softly, who in return, let out a low satisfied moan. Lilly laughed softly as a tear escaped her eye. "Aw, do you like that?" Another tear escaped her eye, and then another, and soon she had to stop petting the dog to wipe her tears away.

Miley smiled sadly and sat down next to Lilly, putting her arms around her. "Lil, it's okay. We'll so whatever we can for her,"

"W-what if it's not enough?" Lilly sniffed.

Miley pulled away ever so slightly and rested her head against Lilly's. "Well then it's out of our hands, but we can still try,"

Lilly nodded again. "Thanks Miley…"

Miley gave Lilly's arm a squeeze. "Let's make a bed for her up in my room and get her some food and water,"

"G-good idea," Lilly stood up, and picked the dog up in her arms. She immediately walked towards the stairs.

Miley smiled after her. She thought it was adorable how worked up Lilly got when animals were involved. They were her weak spot.

Miley filled a bowl with water and started heating some water to make some rice. When the rice was finished, she carefully walked upstairs with rice in one hand and water in the other. When she entered the room, she found that Lilly had turned the lights off and curled up next to the dog on the bed. Miley sighed and shook her head with a smile. She set the food and water down at the foot of the bed.

Lilly was breathing softly and her cheeks were wet with tears. Miley leaned over to wipe Lilly's tears away. "Honestly, I can't even leave you alone for 10 minutes,"

She lingered over Lilly, looking down at her best friend's face. Her golden hair fell over her face, and Miley brushed it away and tucked it behind her ears. Still, Miley hovered over her. After studying Lilly's face for a several more moments, Miley slowly leaned down and kissed Lilly's lips. They were warm and soft and she could taste Lilly's breath flow through her. Lilly moaned in her sleep, much like the dog had when Lilly had been stroking its head.

At the sounds of Lilly's moan, the dog shot up and started howling loudly in alarm. Lilly's eye's shot open, and Miley pulled away quickly turning bright red. Lilly stared up at Miley, still disoriented from the very sudden awakening.

"M…Miley?" She blinked, confused about what she had just felt.

Miley took a step backwards. "Lilly… I…"

The dog started wagging her tail and licking Lilly's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hannah Montana. This fanfiction does not represent the actors or actresses in the television show.**

Lilly traced her lips with her fingers as she stared up at Miley. "Miley…" She whispered, "Did you just…?"

Miley turned away with tears in her eyes, "L-Lilly, I'm sorry!" She started the run out of the room but she found something tugging at her pant legs, disabling her to move forward. She looked down and saw the dog wagging her tail playfully.

"Miley, wait," Lilly had stood up and walked over to Miley. Miley couldn't look her in the eyes. "Miley, look at me," Lilly grabbed her by the arms and stared at her.

Miley sniffed and blinked back tears. Bravely, she looked up at Lilly; ready for what she thought she was about to hear. "Lilly, it's okay, I'm sorry it wont happen again. Please don't--"

She was cut short as she realized Lilly was leaning forwards, leaving their face just inches apart.

"Lilly, I… I'm…"

Lilly closed the final distance between them and touched her forehead against Miley's. Miley's hearts was pounding in her chest. She could feel Lilly's breath on her cheeks; anxiously waited to see what would happen next.

Lilly then slowly brought her lips to Miley's embracing her with a soft, deep kiss. Miley moaned and felt an essence of pure pleasure surge throughout her body. She wrapped her trembling arms around Lilly's waist. Lilly leaned in closer and rubbed Miley's lips with her own.

Then, slowly, they pulled away and met eyes. Both of their blue eyes were glistening with tears.

"Please," Lilly whispered weakly. Suddenly, Miley realized how scared Lilly looked, "Please don't say it wont happen again,"

Miley smiled and her tears grew heavier as they slid down her cheeks. She threw her arms around Lilly and pulled her closer. "Okay," She laughed softly, "I wont. Not ever,"

Lilly sniffed and squeezed her arms around Miley. "Thank goodness," She sighed softly.

Their attention was brought back to the dog as she let out a low howl. They turned towards her and saw her happily wagging her tail, sitting faithfully next to an empty bowl of rice. "I guess she's feeling better," Miley laughed, wiping her eyes.

"Y-yeah," Lilly sniffed, doing the same, "Hey, we should name her," She shyly reached for Miley's hand. Miley happily took it.

"What if somebody's looking for her and claims her?"

Lilly paused and took a moment to think, "It doesn't matter… until then, we need something to call her,"

Miley smiled at Lilly's child-like optimism, "Alright… hmmm, How about Daisy?"

Lilly furrowed her brow, "Daisy?"

"Yeah. Lilly, Daisy; they both got a floral theme going for them,"

Lilly laughed, "Okay. Daisy it is," She turned to face the dog, "Huh, Daisy?"

The dog nudged the empty food bowl with her nose.

"I think that's a yes,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley and Lilly took care of Daisy until the limp she had had turned into a barely noticeable hobble. She rarely left Lilly's side and sat faithfully followed her wherever they went. They put up "Dog Found" papers, but had yet to get and response. Meanwhile they took her out to the beach, where she would try to bite the waves that splashed onto the beach and take off after the seagulls.

Miley was equally as inseparable from Lilly's side. They would hold hands every chance they got, and when they were in Miley's room, and Daisy was busy chewing on a bone, they would lay back onto Miley's bed and cuddle, exchanging warm, gentle kisses. Miley would start by kissing both of Lilly's cheeks, and then her forehead and nose, and then down to her chin. She would then linger over Lilly's lips and wait until Lilly would begin to shake in anticipation. Then, she would go in for the kill and trail down Lilly's neck. However, Lilly would begin to moan, and Daisy would howl in alarm.

Another thing the girls discovered was that Daisy wasn't very fond of men. It took weeks before Daisy wouldn't howl at Jackson or Robby Ray, and she nearly took Oliver's leg off when he playfully grabbed Lilly's arm one day at the beach.

Needless to say, both girls grew to love Daisy, even if she did make it difficult for them to get close. They had to ask Oliver to take her for walks on the beach just so they could have some alone time. Often times he would come back covered in seaweed and out of breath. They would have to wait until the dog was asleep when Lilly spent the night before they could get intimate.

It was difficult at times, but they worked around it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A night came when Miley had a Hannah concert, which Lilly was to attend as Lola. However, Oliver was watching his little cousin, and Jackson had a date.

"What are we going to do with Daisy?" Miley asked as she was adjusting her Hannah wig in the mirror.

Lilly was sitting on Miley's bed, already in her Lola apparel, gently stroking Daisy's head. "We'll just take her with us. We can keep her in the dressing room so she doesn't make too much noise, and I'll take her out for a walk halfway through the show,"

Miley sighed and stepped away from the mirror. "Okay, but just this once. If she makes too much noise, I'm having Daddy take her home and she can just howl her heart out until we get back,"

Lilly smiled and stood up. She walked over to Miley and wrapped her arms around her. "You're the best," She cooed as she kissed the name of Miley's neck lovingly.

Chills ran through Miley's body and she ran her fingers across Lilly's back. "Well… You're hard to say no too… But you sure as hell spoil that dog!"

Lilly put her lips against Miley's ear, blowing a soft wind up her neck. "Not as much as you spoil me,"

Miley shuddered with pleasure and both girls fell back onto the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The show was going great. Lilly would go back and check on Daisy after every song. Daisy was doing well. She only chewed up two of Hannah's outfits and then curled up in a ball to try and get some sleep.

Halfway through the show, Lilly went back to take Daisy out for a walk. "Come on girl," She called softly, "Ready go out, go peepee?" Lilly smiled. Miley would always laugh at her puppy talk. Daisy shot up and ran over to Lilly, sitting obediently as Lilly put the leash on her. She walked outside and started walking with Daisy leading the way.

Meanwhile, it was intermission, and Miley was heading back to her dressing room to get a bottled water. She sat down on the couch after opening the bottle and taking a sip. It was quiet. She was sad she couldn't spend intermission with Lilly. It was always a time they could have some privacy.

Suddenly, an envelope slid under the door. Miley sat up curiously and bent down to pick it up. She opened the door and looked out into the hallway. No one was there. Closing the door, she opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

Hannah Montana-

_By the time you read this, we will be in the process of comprehending Lola Luftnagle. We will contact you with a ransom soon. Do not involve the police._

Miley's eyes widened and the letter dropped from her hands and fell to the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brrr, it's cold. Huh, Daisy?" Lilly shivered in the cold night air.

Daisy, who had previously been wagging her nail and sniffing the grass, stopped in her tracks and perked up her ears. "What is it, girl?"

Before Lilly could look to see what Daisy had started growling at, a hand from behind grabbed the back of her head and pushed her to the ground. Her face met the pavement hard and she could feel blood drip down her cheek from the scrapes formed from the impact.

"Wh-what are you…?" Lilly tried to struggle.

A man answered her as he held her to the ground. "Be quiet and Hannah wont be hurt," Lilly immediately shut her mouth. "Now, you're going to come with me and go for a little—"

Before he could finish, Daisy leapt at him, taking his arm between her jaws. He cried out in pain and scampered to get up. Daisy shook his arm viciously until he was a sobbing mess on the ground.

"Lilly!" Lilly turned to see Miley running towards her, still in Hannah costume. She staggered to get up, and Miley threw herself into Lilly's arms. "Oh my god I was so scared!" She sobbed.

Lilly took several seconds to compose herself and wrapped her arms around Miley. "I'm okay, Miles. Daisy was watching out for me,"

"God, I love that dog," Miley sobbed as she squeezed Lilly in her arms.

Daisy happily sat next to them, looking up at the two girls with her big brown puppy-dog eyes, and wagging her tail. The injured man lay writhing in pain behind her.

The two knelt down and embraced the dog in their arms, smiling with tears in their eyes. "She sure returned the favor of us taking her in," Lilly smiled.

Miley laughed. "She definitely did,"

Robby Ray was running towards them followed by two policemen with a frantic look on his face. It would be a long night, but soon enough, the girl would be sleeping in each other's arms in Miley's bed, with the ever-faithful Daisy curled up at the bottom of their bed, keeping watch.


End file.
